The inventive concept relates to a method of operating a memory device, and more particularly, to a method of operating a memory device including a three-dimensional nonvolatile memory cell array, the method including a recharge operation, a program operation, and a read operation.
Semiconductor memory devices having a three-dimensional array structure have been studied to more efficiently manage memory blocks larger than a conventional two-dimensional array structure. For example, a memory operation may be performed on sub-block units. In particular, recently, a semiconductor memory device capable of supporting a partial erase operation in which an erase operation is performed in sub-block units has been introduced.